Completely Unexepected
by K1tt1
Summary: Love is in the air in Redmont Fief, and it seems everyone's lucky in love. Everyone, that is, but George. *Please note, the title and rating may change. Not a Jenny/George fic!*


***Author's note at the end***

That was it. George was done. Done! Done with these...these... DATES. Each one was worst than the last, and he didn't know how much more he could take before he snapped. And that, he knew, would be the worst mistake of his life. Because, although she was kind and sweet and only had his best interests at heart, Jenny would not take kindly to being yelled at.

She was constantly trying to find him a girlfriend. It seemed like her new favorite pastime was setting him up with absolutely horrible women. It was a wonder he didn't crack. The only one he had had any sort of chemistry with had turned out to be a wanted criminal, and Halt and Will had showed up to arrest her. On their date.

He and Will still weren't speaking.

George knew Jenny was just trying to be helpful, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why. He was perfectly fine on his own. He had no need for some bossy, overbearing woman lording over him all day (that's not to say he thought ALL women were like that; just the ones he got stuck with.). Besides, a scribes life is very busy, far too busy for something as trivial as romance, in George's opinion. His only love was for his books, and that was enough for him.

Or so he thought.

"Leave me alone, Jennifer!"

"No! And it's Jenny! I really think we should talk about this, George!" The young, blonde chef hurried after her lanky friend, cursing his longer legs and the fact that she had to jog every few steps just to keep up with him. They were walking (or in her case, jogging) away from her restaurant, leaving her very confused head waiter in charge as she ran to catch up to her friend.

"I honestly don't know WHAT you're getting so upset about. It was just an innocent little date!"

"Innocent?!" George spluttered "INNOCENT?! There was nothing innocent about it!" He sped up his already quick pace.

"Don't yell at me, George," Jenny warned, "You know there was absolutely no way I could have known she was a man!"

George stopped walking and gave her his best withering look (which was rather impressive.)

"You could have asked, or, better still, you could have NOT forced me -against my will, might I add- to go on an INCONCEIVABLY, EMBARRASSINGLY, awkward date WITH A TRANSVESTITE!" He bellowed these last words, making passersby scatter for cover. George rarely raised his voice, and never at Jenny, but he was at the end of his proverbial rope. He was about to start again, but a sharp crack on the head from her trusty ladle was all she needed to shut him up.

Jenny sighed. Honestly, George could be such a drama queen. So she made one little mistake, so what? It's not like it was the end of the world or anything.

"Why do you have to be such a baby about it, George? It was just a mistake, is all, and complaining about it won't help."

George opened his mouth, as if to speak, then shut it quickly. A terrifyingly forced smile appeared on his face, causing Jenny to step back hurriedly.

"Why, you're _right_ Jennifer," George said through gritted teeth, still smiling gruesomely. "I guess I _am_ just _slightly_ upset about it all. You know how you can help fix that? You _do_ want to fix this, don't you?" He said icily.

"Oh, anything, George. Even though it wasn't really my fault in the first place..."

"Good. You can start by LEAVING ME ALONE!"

With that uncharacteristic rant, George ran, leaving poor Jenny standing alone in the middle of the road.

"It's Jenny!" She called out, albeit, a little too late.

**Hey, everybody! Ok, so this sort of popped up in my head awhile ago, and I just HAD to write it; it was too funny not too. This is my first story, so NO mean words; constructive criticism ONLY, please.**

**Thank you all for reviewing! Thank you so much! It makes me so happy :}**

**By th****e way, I'll probably make this a romance, but I've never written any, so if I don't like it, this will end up being purely humor. This is going to be a multi chapter story, but I need some ideas for George'a dates and what not. Suggestions are WELCOME :)**

**Thank you.**

**P.S. About updating; I probably won't update that often, but I'll try to get the next chapter up by some time next month, but I need SUGGESTIONS! And INSPIRATION! **

**Thank you for understanding, and reviewing:} How I platonicly love you ;)**

**Kitti out!**


End file.
